Join Us
by Shiori Chai
Summary: Max gets an invitation. Will he accept?
1. The Lure

Warning: Yaoi. A pure smut fic. PWP. Don't like, Don't read! Age wise: Max is 20, Kai and Tala are 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

Max ran swiftly through the torrential rain back to Tyson's place. Typhoon Faria was scheduled to make landfall tomorrow, not today! He had checked the weather channel to make sure the day didn't turn foul. Max mentally cursed the meteorologists and dodged around a large puddle formed on the sidewalk. He was closer to Tyson's place than his and he had stupidly left his cellphone on his bedside dresser.

He rounded a street corner, just a block from Tyson's, when a limousine skidded to a stop in front of him. Max wheeled back from the street, his heart pumping furiously from the sudden scare. If he had continued to run across the street, he would have surely been hit.

' _I forgot to look before crossing. Dammit, I could've died!'_

He knew he was at fault, but right now he would think on the consequences later. The limo had yet to move from in front of him, idling in the crosswalk that Max desperately wanted to cross as the rain continued to pelt him. Thunder cracked loudly overhead, warning him that he needed to get to shelter quickly.

Just when he had decided to run around the rear of the limo, its back passenger window rolled down half way. Max stopped hopping in place and stared stupidly at the person sitting inside.

Slate grey bangs combed neatly couldn't hide the tempered glare of his former captain and close friend, Kai Hiwatari.

"K-Kai? You're back in Japan?', Max forgot about the rain, his soaked clothes and merchandise, and the creeping chills making him shiver sporadically. He blinked and wiped futilely at the rain blurring his eyesight.

Kai visually took in his appearance with a single, narrow look. Max watched him sigh, mostly in exasperation Max assumed, and gestured for him to get in. "I don't really want to know why you are running outside during a typhoon."

Max grinned when the door opened and all but dived head first into the warmth and rain-free shelter. He slammed the door shut and the window rolled silently back shut. He flopped back against the seat, eyes sliding shut and getting his breathing back to normal. He is supremely grateful for Kai's rare generosity. Granted, if Max had been Tyson, he was sure Kai would have only stopped to avoid hitting him and then would have kept going. He wouldn't have bothered to save the three-time World Champion from a typhoon's wrath unless he really had too.

"I see you are determined to get the entire back seat soaked", Kai's disgruntled voice didn't make a dent to Max's feelings.

Max rolled his head around to the side, opening his eyes and grinned at his grumpy friend. Kai's properly done hair wasn't the only change to his usual rough and tough look. Instead of black baggy clothes, the stoic man currently wore an expensive business suit attire. He had on a pressed dress shirt the color of deep violet, matching his eyes. A black vest that was probably cashmere looked comfortably laid over the dress shirt. His soft lavender tie was cinched neatly at his neck and tucked under the vest. Pressed black slacks and polished shoes finished off his regal image. Even his blue face paint was toned down to two smaller streaks rather than the bold ones he normal wore.

Max choked back a breathy whimper he wanted to let out. Just seeing Kai made him giddy. Sexy sophisticated man before him nearly caused him to salivate in pure desire. _'Put a cork on your raging hormones!'_ , Max berated himself silently. It was dangerous to let his guard down completely around Kai. He was _way_ too perceptive and Max did not want his feelings to be picked up. He would keep his wet dreams of Kai actually liking men, and more specifically him, to himself and his bed.

Max blinked owlishly at Kai when the other man made no other comments and just looked at him with a slight frown. _'Crap, distract him now!'_ , his inner voice wailed. Max upped his innocent look and toned down his goofy smile, "What are you doing back in town? I remember you telling Tyson that you wouldn't ever come back here unless he was dying or something like that?" He chuckled as he remembered the utter shock on Tyson's face.

"Hn", Kai grunted, his frown only deepening. Max turned away from his intense stare, nervously wringing his drenched clothes while he took in his surroundings. He froze when he realized they weren't the only passengers in the vehicle.

Smoldering ice blue eyes gazed at him fondly while plump pale lips pulled in to a wolfish grin. Tala Ivanov lounged casually in his seat adjacent to him, looking highly amused. _'Oh. It's because of_ me _'_ , Max flushed as he closed his traitorous mouth. He didn't know it had fell open in his shock.

Tala brushed a pale hand through his stylishly moussed hair. The fiery red hair hung around his head messily, as if he had rolled out of bed and couldn't be bothered to do it. He clothes were a far cry from the white jump suit he sported the last time Max saw him. He wore a loose, long-sleeved beige shirt that opened to expose his collarbone and a hint of his chest. The ties that would have shut the opening hung loosely at the edges. His pants were off-white and reflected the dim interior light as if they were made from of leather. _'Scratch that, they_ are _made of leather'_ , Max's mind struggled to focus his thoughts. Expensive brown shoes covered Tala's feet and Max could barely make out the brand logo stamped on side. Armani, of course.

Max turned his face towards the closest window lest he give away that he was nearly hyperventilating. Being in the same close space as his long time crushes still had that effect on him. Damn his wild hormones for wanting Kai _and_ Tala when they both are straight as arrows.

' _Well, I'm sure Kai is straight. Tala looks as if he could swing both ways'_ , his inner voice mused.

Max smothered and buried the budding hope he felt. He refused to raise his hopes of catching either of their attention. His fantasies will just be more vivid now from having met them again. Once he returned home, he would take a long cold shower before he turned in for the day.

"So good to see you again Max. It's been a while hmm?", Tala voice did not sound like a purr, it did not! Max glanced at Tala from the corner of his eyes. He felt it was the safest way to look at the other man without being entranced.

"It's nice to see you too Tala. Sorry for ignoring you. I forget to take in my surroundings sometimes", Max knew his face had become red again from blushing.

"Quite the contrary, I was curious to see who Kai so graciously offered a ride too. Not a common sight to see I might add", Tala snickered.

"Yeah", Max mumbled shyly. Tala's words made him sit up straight and turn to Kai. His former captain only quirked an eyebrow at his sudden movement. Max wondered if the other had been looking at him the whole time. He pushed the distracting thought to the back of his mind, "Thank you. For giving me a ride and also, sorry for not paying attention. I should have looked both ways before running in the street. I was at fault, not your driver's", he lowered his head in shame. He kept his eyes on the carpet of the limousine, noticing his shoes dirtying the clean dark mat with mud and water. He winced, it must to cost a small fortune to clean the limousine.

Slender fingers grasped his chin and forced his head up, pulling him until he was close to Kai's face. Up close, Max couldn't help but stare directly into Kai's unique eyes. They were shades of purple instead of solid purple. Greyish-purple color encircled the deep violet color around his pupils. Long black lashes framed the breathtaking eyes scrutinizing him. Mint-scented breath fanned over his nose and mouth. He averted his eyes from staring blatantly at Kai's pouty lips.

"Apology accepted", he murmured as he let Max go. Max politely scooted away from Kai until he backed up against the passenger door and used it for support. Kai continued, "Where were you coming from? You looked like you were headed to Tyson's."

Max nodded and scooped up the plastic bag he had carried, "I picked up bey parts for my dad. He still repairs and sells any thrown away beyblades he can fix up." Tala moved to a seat closer to them, sitting close to Kai. He looked on with interest as Max pulled out the various attack and defense rings he carried.

"The shop must be going strong with the increased attraction of beyblades", Tala delicately plucked an attack from Max's hand. He studied it closely then balanced it in his palm to test its weight.

"We sometimes have a waiting list for beyblade repairs. A few collectors have stopped by to inquire about buying Draciel from me. I declined all of them", Max knew he was watching Tala's hands more than the attack ring. "We have sold a few beyblades based on the older versions of beyblades like when we were the Bladebreakers. The younger kids enjoy those types", he chuckled.

Kai snorted, "It's surprising we are even still considered celebrities with how much time has passed."

"We still get offers for appearances and autographs everywhere we travel", Tala sighed as he handed the attack ring back to Max.

Max's plan to avoid touching Tala was thwarted when the other man dragged his fingers over Max's once the ring was securely resting on his palm. The light touch made Max shiver. He tried to play it off as being cold while he put the bey parts in the bag. "Sheesh, I can't wait to get home. I just know I'll be sick tomorrow. Stupid meteorologists predicting the weather wrong", His clothes were starting to stick uncomfortably and he wanted to get out of them as soon as possible.

Max tugged at his wet hair, a few drops of water rolling down his hand and dripping on to his clothes. Another hand touched his hair, gentle fingers rearranging the wet strands. "We are not going to your house. My home is closer and you can stay until the typhoon lets up", Kai said nonchalantly.

Max whipped his head around to stare in disbelief. His quick action caused drops of water to launch from his hair and spray Kai and Tala. He felt sorry when both of them pulled out handkerchiefs to pat at the wet spots on their faces. Some of the water also got on their clothes. He absently wondered about the price to dry clean them. He was ruining almost everything because of the storm.

He would never make enough at his Dad's shop to cover all the cleaning expenses.

"S-Sorry for getting you wet", Max apologized frantically.

Tala waved away his apology, smirking slyly, "I don't mind if it's you Max."

His low tenor voice rolled through Max's already shivering body like a tidal wave. He hesitantly looked at Tala, unsure if he actually heard the man's voice get deeper when he said his name. He turned away, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. He tried not to interpret Tala's words as a sexual invitation. He would let his wild dreams run rampant as soon as he got to the safety of his home.

"I don't want to trouble you further; who knows how long the storm will last. By car, you could drop me off in under ten minutes", Max pleaded, looking towards Kai.

He saw narrowed amethyst eyes appraise him from the head to toe carefully. Goosebumps prickled his across his skin. Max's stomach twisted when Kai arced an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"This is a good opportunity for us to catch up on old times Max. Please accept our invitation to stay with us until the typhoon ends", Kai held out a hand, palm up, towards Max.

Max looked at the offered hand warily. He felt emotionally divided with his choices. He really wanted to take Kai's hand and see what was in store for him. On the other hand, pun fully intended, he was afraid of being alone with both handsome men.

' _Wait, of course! They will have maids and servants around. I won't be technically alone with them'_ Max wanted to smack himself.

 _Well, what do I have to lose besides my sanity…_

Max reached out, hesitating for a second before he took Kai's hand. He watched with bated breath as Kai's fingers curled around his own. The slight contrast of their skin stood out him. He jumped slightly when Kai brushed his thumb lightly across his knuckles.

"Excellent", Kai purred, his smirk growing.

Max snapped out of his inappropriate daze and jerked his eyes up to stare wide-eyed at the two men. Both were staring at him intently enough to make him start squirming. He pulled his hand free from Kai's grip, trembling when their fingers brushed over each other more than he thought necessary. For two of the most notoriously stoic people Max knew, both were being surprising touchy-feely all of a sudden.

Tala slid across the seats to the darkened partition and knocked on the glass twice.

The limousine rolled smoothly along, the driver expertly navigating through the torrential downpour.

Max stuck close to the door, his face turned stubbornly to look out the window. He heard faint whispering behind him. They were talking too low for him to hear any words so he focused on the passing scenery. He glanced up to see the dark clouds and notice something in the glare of the window. Tala had moved closer to Kai, way closer. He was nearly pressed up against Kai's side, their heads close together as they continued their secret conversation.

Then they did something that made Max's heart constrict painfully.

Max watched Kai smile a little before placing his hand high up on Tala's thigh. Tala leaned in closer and Kai turned to him, small sounds of kissing causing Max to flush horribly.

Oh goodness, what had he gotten himself into?

o~~~~o

When they arrived at Kai's mansion, Max was surprised to see how expansive it was. A traditional _shinden-zukuri_ , it was surrounded by several rock gardens and various species of trees. A high privacy wall made of brick blocked it from public view and the grounds were easily as wide as an apartment block in New York. Max was impressed.

It had to have cost a fortune to have all this built. Not that it must have really bother the Hiwataris'. Max had researched any public information he could find to know that Kai's family prospered with old money. His distant ties to the royal family even made him a noble in certain social circles. He never flaunted his noble status when they were young kids though, riding high on their success of becoming World Champions.

The driver pulled through the opened metal gate and up the long drive way. Sakura trees lined the path up to the mansion, all carefully secured and protected against the harsh winds lashing them. They drove passed the front entrance and around to the left side. The driver maneuvered the limo under a sheltered walkway, the car stopping once it completely cleared the rain. Max didn't wait for his door to be opened and bolted out of the confining car as fast as he tired body could. He stood off to the side while Tala and Kai stepped out, keeping his eyes off to side as if he was admiring the vast landscape of the mansion's grounds.

"Max", it was Tala who called for him. Max stared in his direction, avoiding the man's eyes.

Tala gestured from him to follow which Max did. He choose to walk behind them, only glancing at their nice firm butts once before the incident in the limo dashed his hopes.

' _Now_ _I know they are with each other and are obviously happy. I shouldn't have accepted their offer. Would it be bad if I say I suddenly changed my mind and want to go home?'_ , Max's mind juggled the possibilities which is why he did not notice when his hosts stopped walking.

Max was ripped from his depressing thoughts when two arms wrapped around his front. One around his waist and the other across his chest. Warm breath brushed his ears and made him flinch, "Lost in thought Maxy?"

He became physically aware of both men on either side of him, each with an arm around him. He politely stepped back out of their reach. He bowed in apology, "I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention."

Tala tutted lightly, "There is no reason to apologize Maxy. We are concerned when you didn't respond to Kai's question."

Max blinked at former captain in confusion.

"I asked if you were hungry. I can have the chef make you anything you want while you change out of your clothes", Kai said, his lips quirked up in amusement.

Oh…oh!

Max floundered for a second, blinking stupidly before nodding.

"Umm, I think I want noodles. Normal soba noodles, with mayonnaise on the side", he stammered out his request.

Tala arched an eyebrow curiously and Kai snorted, his smile twitching bigger.

"I see some things never change", he muttered fondly as he turned to head inside.

What!?

Max stood gaping in shock at what he heard.

Kai speaking fondly?! About him!?

A light brush of fingers close to his mouth made him jump back and squeak. Tala amused chuckle brought his earlier flush back in full force.

"I think the typhoon is making you more spacey than usual Maxy", the tall red head said.

Max just realized, with dismay, how much taller the older man was now. He had to be at least six feet tall because Max to look _way_ up to meet his gaze. How the hell did he miss the major height difference in the limousine? Damn his five feet, four inches shortness.

Max stood up straighter, ignoring Tala's amused smirk, and walked passed the playful red-head, nearly spitting, "I am not spacey!"

o~~~~o

Kai waited patiently for them to join him inside the warm hallway leading to the rest of the mansion. A maid stood near the entrance ready to take Max's shoes as he toed them off. He felt guilty as he looked at his dirty sneakers and started to ask if they could be left here but the young woman had taken them before he could a word out. She placed them carefully in a clear plastic bag meant for expensive shoes and scurried off, Max's protests falling on deaf ears.

Max reluctantly followed his hosts as they took him on a short tour of the mansion, leading him to his designated guest room. He hardly paid attention though. His shivers got worse as the cold seemed to sink deeper into his body despite the warmth surrounding him. The tour ended outside where he supposed he would be staying. Tala and Kai stood on either side of the door, looking at him shiver and shake.

"You should really get out of those clothes now. We don't want you to get even sicker", Tala spoke, holding out a hand.

Max glanced between the outstretched hand to Tala's patient face and back. He didn't know what the other wanted from him.

Kai helpfully clued him in, "He wants your wet clothes Max. Strip."

"Wh-what!", Max balked at the order, his eyes going wide. He involuntarily took a step away from the other men.

"Don't be shy Maxy. It'll be quicker for you to bathe if we take your clothes now. Don't you want to get warm quickly?", Tala smiled alluringly as he edged closer, his pale hand still held out, waiting.

Were they seriously expecting him to strip in front of them as if he didn't mind them watching?! Max's thoughts were thoroughly scrambled as he shook his head negatively.

"I d-don't mind waiting-g until I-I'm in the b-bathroom", Max teeth clattered against each other, slurring his speech.

He moved to open the sliding door to the room, completely missing the exchanged looks of his hosts, when two hands seized him, restraining his arms.

Max's heart flew into throat as more hands smoothed along his side and stomach before gripping his shirt and yanked it up. Working together as team, Tala and Kai swiftly and efficiently stripped him of his shirt, shorts and socks.

Stunned silent, he was left in his soaked boxers. The thin, cheap material clung uncomfortably tight and hid nothing from his viewers. Free of their wandering hands, he barged into the guest room and slid the door back in place, engaging the door lock with a definite snap. He stumbled towards a door that appeared to lead to a bathroom and opened it quickly. It was a bathroom.

Fully loaded by the looks of it too but Max didn't care. He spared a fleeting glance to the opulent mirror over the sink to confirm his suspicions.

Yep, his face was bright red like tomato.

* * *

To be continued...  
This plot bunny just kept annoying me until I finally started typing it out. My second attempt at a threesome PWP. I hope you enjoy reading it!


	2. The Trap

Disclaimer and Warnings in first chapter.

Extra Warning: Graphic Lime in the chapter

* * *

Max didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He stood underneath the hot spray of the luxurious shower, thinking about his man-handled undressing by his long-time crushes.

The first question to pop in his mind was: Why?

Max weakly chalked up the answer: because they could. Even after all these years, he was still physically weaker than either man.

The next question snaked through his sulk: How?

That one was easy too. The memory blazed like a beacon in his mind as he remembered them restraining his arms, their free hands groping and pulling his clothes off. He blamed his slow reflexes and the fact he was ambushed as the reason he didn't struggle against them.

Max thumped his forehead against the shower's ceramic wall. His embarrassment wouldn't be leaving him any time soon. His mind kept rehashing each fleeting touch of their hands, each brush and stroke had left a path of warmth on his previously cold skin. The worst part of it all was his body's instant reaction to the touches. He had become half-erect. When he realized he was free from their hands, he had to escape; hoping they hadn't noticed. How was he going to face them now?

He washed his body with the fragrant shower gel provided to him, a citrus scent. He rinsed his hair quickly, not bothering with any shampoo or conditioner. The entire time trying to ignore the tingling ache between his legs. Max stayed in the shower for a few minutes more, determined to resemble a boiled lobster before he got out.

His erection refused to wilt no matter how much he tried to ignore it. He had locked the bathroom door so he couldn't be interrupted but, jacking off in his friend's guest bathroom made him uncomfortable. Shutting off the water, he stepped out and carefully dried off with a plush, cotton towel hanging nearby. He secured the towel around his waist and grabbed a second, smaller towel to dry his hair.

He stepped out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam, barely two steps in, and froze. Lounging casually on the full-sized bed, eyes closed and arms underneath his head as if he had been there the whole time, was Tala. He had changed to white yukata with red stitching making patterns of cranes and swirls along its entirety. The front of the yukata was wide open, exposing the red-head's defined collarbone, pectorals and a hint of what Max assumed to be a six-pack. The dark red sash around his waist was tied loosely, as if he hadn't put any effort in tying it. One foot propped up on the bed exposed his entire leg. The man's groin was, thankfully, covered but it didn't stop Max from biting his tongue to stop a needy moan from escaping. He wanted the kiss and bite along the smooth, toned muscles of the shapely leg. He gulped nervously, holding the smaller towel in front to hide the obvious tent he was pitching.

How in the world did Tala get in the room if he had locked the door?

He took a step back into the safety of the bathroom, ready to dodge behind the door and slam it close—, "Feeling refreshed after your long shower? I was getting worried but you must have been chilled to the bone from your wet clothes", Tala's voice halted his retreat.

The lounging man turned his head and opened his eyes half-way. His sleepy look caused a fluttery feeling in Max's stomach.

"Y-yeah", Max agreed hesitantly, clutching the small towel tightly.

He looked away when Tala stood up from the bed, the yukata falling even open even more.

"We picked out some clothes for you. Come see?", the last part was posed as a question.

Max timidly looked back at his host before noticing the clothes laid out on the bed. He approached slowly, staying as far away as he could from the other man. He dropped his eyes to the three folded yukatas lined up at the end of the bed.

The closest yukata to him was a shade of teal with gold stitching forming patterns of flowers and branches. The middle yukata was ocean blue, like his eyes, with white stitching forming patterns of waves and birds in flight. The last yukata, nearest to Tala, was black with red stitching forming patterns of loose flower petals and curving lines. Placed above all of them was a sash coordinated with the yukata's stitch color.

"Which one do you like?"

Max kept his eyes on the beautiful garments so he wouldn't blatantly stare at the teasing red-head. It was becoming harder to control his body's urges the longer he stayed around the man.

"I like the middle one", he tried for nonchalant, but his voice still squeaked. His hands wringing the small towel didn't help him either. He stopped immediately when his erection twitched, reminding him that it was still there; standing tall and needing attention.

' _Why me',_ Max mentally whined.

Lady Luck was out to get him, he was sure of it. First he had left his cell phone at home, then he got caught by the typhoon, almost got ran over because he was careless and now he was stuck in a large mansion containing not one, but both men he had a crush on since he was a pubescent teenager. None of his fantasies had included him embarrassing himself in front of them.

Pale hands picked up the chosen garment, placed its accompanying sash on top, before presenting it to him. Max dropped a corner of the towel, managing to still cover his groin, and reached out with his free hand for the yukata. Tala placed the garments in his hand with a small smile. Max mumbled a quick thanks and made a beeline for the bathroom, turning his back on his host.

A step away from walking into the bathroom, Max felt a hand grip his elbow, stopping him in his tracks as Tala pressed up against his backside. Long arms wrapped around him, trapping him against the other man's hard body. Max shuddered and gasped. He felt Tala mold their bodies together, grinding his pelvis into the small of Max's back. Max closed his eyes as he tried to breathe slowly. Something hot and hard was pressed up against his butt and he knew exactly what it was. A heavy sigh caressed his left ear before a hot tongue traced its outer curve. Max let out a small moan as he shivered.

His mind was quickly shutting down, thoughts of why this is a bad idea vanishing while pleasure pooled slowly into his stomach. His erection stiffened more and began leaking precum on his towel. Soft lips placed butterfly kisses along his ear, sharp teeth nibbling on the lobe. He was lead backwards, their feet shuffling across the soft carpet before he lost his balance.

Max landed on Tala's lap, Tala's erection digging deeper against his cheeks. The yukata and towel he was holding were laying on the floor where they had stood, forgotten. Tala's mouth placed wet, open mouth kisses on his sensitive neck, one of his hands pinching and teasing Max's nipples while the other disappeared beneath the towel unfolding around Max's waist.

Max arched hard as a strong grip took hold of his erection, his yelp filled with pleasure and pain. When the hand started to move, Max couldn't stop squirming. He trusted wantonly into the hand pleasuring him with long strokes and massaging his slit. Max had fantasized about being with Tala, about the older man ravishing him but dreams were nothing compared to reality. The hands working his body towards an orgasm were warm and slightly calloused. The one wrapped around his erection drove all thoughts from Max's mind as it twisted and danced over his sensitive organ. Then the hand on his chest moved lower and joined its partner under the towel. Max gasped loudly when a finger massaged his dripping slit, coaxing more precum out of him. The hand stroked the underside of his erection before lowering to his balls sack and gently rolling them in his palm. Max let his head fall back on Tala's shoulder, his hitching breaths blending with Tala's low groans as Max continued to unknowingly grind against Tala's trapped erection.

Max weakly grasped Tala's forearms, his muscles turned to putty as wave after wave of pleasure seared through his nerves, his need to release coiling tautly in his stomach.

"T-tala wait, no", he begged breathlessly, his mind working hard so he could talk. Despite his words, his hips continued to thrust against Tala's hand, pushing his erection through the skilled fingers. His toes curled as he teetered on the edge of ejaculating. His pent up frustration was close to snapping and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He tugged weakly at the arms in his grasp, his moans increasing in volume as Tala's hands moved over his sensitive organs faster.

Max barely registered teeth biting down on his shoulder, his broken pleas ignored and Tala's pelvis grinding up harshly against his butt.

"S-so c-close. Please s-stop, wh-what about K-kai—", Max couldn't finish, choking on his breath while his vision blurred white. His whole body shook, muscles twitching and a long moan leaving his lips. His erection spurted out thick ropes of his semen, coating Tala's held out fingers and palm. The hand playing with Max's balls squeezed them gently, sending another spurt of semen through Max's softening penis and adding it to the sticky hand catching his release.

Max sagged heavily against the hard body behind him, blinking owlishly as his wits returned slowly. Embarrassment washed over him like a cold bucket of ice water, causing him to flush as he launched himself off of Tala. His legs barely held him up and his towel threatened to drop onto the floor. Tears prickled his eyes as he hastily gathered his discard garments. He rushed to the bathroom, sparing a hurt look at the other man. His round eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched the smug red-head lick at his dirty hand. A wicked pink tongue lapped slowly at his palm, dragging up to his index finger before said digit disappeared between plump pale lips, taking the thick white mess into his mouth. Ice-blue eyes were dilated with amusement and desire, the obscene sound of sucking violating Max's ears.

Tala pulled his finger slowly from his mouth, his pink tongue licking his lips slowly. "Tasty", he purred, his grin shark-like.

Max's mind kicked into to high gear as the red-head moved, the bathroom door slamming shut loudly and the lock dropping into place. Deep chuckles filtered through the door, "Dinner is ready. Kai and I are _eager_ to catch up. We've missed you Max". Tala's voice was right outside the door, causing Max to press up against it, "A maid will come and collect you shortly. See you soon", something heavy rattled the door, making Max to flinch. His whole body froze when a breathy moan passed through the door. He heard retreating footsteps before the sliding of the bedroom's door open and closed. He waited a few minutes more, straining his ears to hear some kind of noise in the bedroom.

He didn't trust the silence in the bedroom, remembering that Tala was once a trained soldier from BIOVOLT. He cautiously moved away from the bathroom's door. He felt sticky, quickly discarding his soiled towel on the floor. Placing the small towel and yukata on the bathroom counter, he hesitantly looked at himself in the mirror. He had an almost full body flush, a bruise of teeth marks on his left shoulder and drying bodily fluids on his thighs and limp penis.

The held back tears began to fall as he crumpled in on himself. He mentally berated himself, disgusted that he fell so easily to Tala. He had wanted the handsome man to notice him since the first time they met as teenagers. What they had done, what he had allowed Tala to do without much of fight, broke Max's heart. He had let his desires and wants cloud his judgement. Panic seized him suddenly. Tala would definitely tell Kai about what they did. How would his former captain react? Would he be upset at both of them or just Max? Pulling his blonde hair in frustration, Max didn't hear the knocks sounding on the bathroom door until a female voice spoke up.

"Young sir, I am here to escort you to dinner."

Max debated telling the maid he wasn't hungry anymore. He doubted he could avoid seeing his hosts, seeing as how Tala blatantly ignored his implied wish for privacy. He also couldn't find another room to stay in since he didn't know the layout of Kai's mansion.

"Young sir, are you well?", the woman asked with concern.

Max sighed, resignation and dread coloring his words, "I'm okay. Give me a few more minutes to finish getting ready please."

"Of course young sir."

Max stood up, averting his eyes from the mirror. He used his wash cloth to clean himself up, dropping it on the dirty towel when he was satisfied. Realization hit him hard when he noticed he didn't have any clean underwear to put on. He seriously doubted his guest room had spares lying around and he couldn't check while he was naked. Max picked up his still wet under with a grimace. No, he couldn't wear them. They would ruin the yukata.

Max mentally cursed his luck. He placed his underwear with the towel and wash cloth before picking up the yukata. The material was soft against his skin when he slipped it on. Closing it tightly, Max tied its sash securely around his waist. He brushed a hand lightly over the garment. It was made with high quality silk, vastly different from his cotton yukatas at home. The thought of home made him miss it even more. If only he had stayed home today, waiting for the typhoon to pass, not trapped in his former captain's mansion with a lustful red-head to molest him.

Feeling he had wasted enough time, Max gave his appearance one last look over before leaving the safety of the bathroom. The maid bowed to him and asked him to follow her. Walking through the richly decorated halls to their destination, Max briefly wondered if he could get away with sleeping in his guest bathroom. It felt like the only safe place for him in the entire place.

Arriving too quickly for Max's liking, the maid stopped at a set of beautiful shoji doors and announced Max's arrival. Kai's voice answered, "Enter"

The maid bowed to him again before opening the shoji doors for him. The room was decorated with simplicity in mind. The floor was laid with tatami mats made from high quality bamboo. The walls were polished dark brown wood, wall scrolls and calligraphy paintings placed sparingly around the room. In the center was a long table made of the same colored wood as the walls. Three mat cushions were placed at the far side of the table from the doors.

Kai was the only person was in the room. Kneeling on the mat cushion at the head of the table, he was sipping, what Max assumed to be, sake from the red sake cup he held. The porcelain bottle near him was the only thing on the table. His hair was back in its usual style, wild slate-gray bangs hiding his eyes. He wore a plain black yukata, its front partly open and exposing a part of his muscled chest.

Gripping the edges of his yukata's sleeves, Max entered the room slowly, jumping when the doors were closed behind him. Max took two more steps into the room before his nerves locked up his leg muscles. Kai's head lifted, eyes spearing him in place and causing his heart to race. His face was unreadable, Max couldn't guess his current mood. Fidgeting with his sleeves, Max knew he looked guilty. He averted his eyes, knowing he was close to spilling his guts about what had occurred between Tala and him if he continued looking into his former captain's half-lidded amethyst eyes.

Seconds turned into minutes as the tension in Max's body steadily increased. He was nearly trembling when Kai's voice shattered the suffocating silence.

"Sit down."

Max flinched, mentally scolding himself for his overreaction. He lowered himself to his knees, kneeling in the same place he had stood and still refused to look at Kai. He felt like he was about to be punished.

An exasperated sigh, "I meant at the table Max", Kai's voice lacked annoyance and sounded…amused?

Red flooding his cheeks, Max got up and moved to kneel on the mat cushion closest to him. He kept his head down, eyes focusing on the wrinkles he had made on his yukata's sleeves. Smoothing them out as best he could, he didn't look up when the sliding doors opened again.

"Ahh, I feel refreshed", the coy voice caused Max to tense up. Eyes wide, Max could see out of their corners. Pale feet stopped beside Kai, the smacking noise of a kiss sounding like a gong next to him. The feet moved on past Kai, the sound of another body getting comfortable on the remaining mat cushion directly in front of Max set his heart racing again.

"You changed", Kai voice held mild curiosity.

Max's fading blush deepened at Tala's low chuckle.

"I got _dirty_ while playing around with a _delicious_ treat. I didn't expect such an _explosive_ reaction. It caught me by surprise."

"Hn", Kai's incoherent noise was laced with amusement.

Max's neck was beginning to cramp. He lifted it up slightly, keeping his eyes on the lacquered table. He traced the subtle age lines in the wood, admiring its fine craftsmanship for what felt like several minutes.

"The color suits you Maxy"

Max jerked his head up and accidentally locked eyes with Tala. The red-head had changed his white yukata for another one of a dark red, almost ruby color. Like a deer caught in headlights, Max couldn't look away from hooded ice-blue eyes. "The blue complements your eyes well", Kai's voiced from the side.

Blinking rapidly, Max discreetly pinched himself. Nope, still not a dream. Kai really did give him a complement without being sarcastic.

"T-thank you."

"What have you been up to since retiring from beyblading?", Tala asked curiously, leaning an elbow on the table and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I've taken a few college classes since I've graduated from high school."

"What college are you attending? What classes have you taken?", Kai interrupted, placing his sake cup on the table. Max watched Tala use his free hand to pick up the sake bottle and raise it to his lips.

"W-well, I'm attending a community college in the New York. I've taken a few general classes. Math, psychology, English one and two."

"What brings you back to Japan then?", Tala tilted his head, blinking slowly. Kai took the sake bottle back and poured more into his cup.

"I'm watching over the shop until my dad comes back from vacation", Max began to fidget again.

"Fortunate for us", Kai said softly. Max turned his head to him in confusion.

"Yes, very fortunate for us", Tala's words sent a shiver up Max's spine.

Biting his bottom lip nervously, Max was about to ask them what they meant by their statements. Polite knocking on the shoji doors and a maid's voice announcing the arrival of their dinner stopped him. Kai permitted them entry.

Four maids, three carrying food trays, entered the room and bowed to them. Max wondered how well trained Kai's maids were. He wouldn't have been able to bow while carrying a tray with a full tea service in his hands. Everything would have ended up on the floor, broken and smashed.

They began to set the table. One maid took care of their dinner set; a bowl for rice, a long plate for their sides, a tea cup and metal chopsticks. Another maid set the dinner entries before each man; hot noodles for Max, grilled fish for Kai, and a sizzling steak for Tala. The side dishes were fresh chopped vegetables, some marinated in a vinaigrette sauce and rice. The rice was carefully dished out by the maid who didn't carry anything in. Max's mayonnaise was left by his side. The sake bottle was exchanged for a new one. The maid who carried in the full tea service served them each a cup of the scented hot liquid. From the vapors, Max guessed it was jasmine tea.

Once the table was set, all the maids lined up near the door and bowed to them again, "Please excuse us Master Kai"

Kai dismissed them with a flick of his wrest.

Max's stomach cramped at the sight of his food. He hoped they weren't able to hear the low growling coming from his rebellious tummy. The sight and smell of the food had drool pooling in his mouth. He gulped, honestly haven't realized how hungry he was.

"Please, dig in. I hope your food is to your satisfaction Max", Kai nodded to him. Kai and Tala thanked the chef, picked up their metal chopsticks and began eating. Max followed after them slowly.

He said, "Itadakimasu", quietly and picked up the mayonnaise bottle. After adding the zesty flavor, he mixed his noodles with his chopsticks and picked up a good amount on them.

He carefully slurped up the long strings of pasta, nearly groaning at the taste. It tasted better than any bowl of noodles he had ever had. The noodles were not completely soft and there were added spices which weren't overpowered by the mayonnaise. Max tucked into to his meal, unaware of the eyes watching him greedily.

 _30-45 minutes later_

Max sighed gratefully, patting his distended stomach. Everything he had eaten was delicious. The noodles were marvelous, the rice soft and the vegetables giving him the healthy part of his dinner. He sipped his tea slowly, letting the lukewarm liquid settle his full belly.

Smiling brightly for the first time, "Thank you for dinner Kai, give my complements to your chef."

Kai's small smile almost caused him to drop his tea cup.

"He will be pleased to receive such high praise."

 _Huh?_

"He means to say the chef will be overjoyed to know another person appreciates his hard work", Tala clarified.

"He is a big fan of the Bladebreakers. He nags me to bring you all here so he can serve a grand meal. I told him I refuse to pay a fortune to fill Tyson's bottomless pit of a stomach", Kai's grimace made Max laugh. There was his usual expression Max oddly missed.

Tala shook his head lightly, "What is the saying? He can eat you out of house and home?" He winked at Max.

Max flushed and nodded, focusing back on his tea. He shouldn't be chatting with them so easily after what occurred earlier. Guilt soured his mood quickly. He couldn't claim innocence either. He didn't push and struggle against Tala as he should have. Secretly, in the deepest, darkest part of his heart, he was elated Tala wanted to touch him. It meant the man wanted him on some level, even if it happened to only be sexual.

Which is why he felt guilty right now, sharing a meal with a man he had submitted to while the other was unaware of their brief tryst. Max cleared his throat, gaining both of his hosts' attention.

"How have each of you been doing since you've retired? Not getting into trouble I hope", he said lightly.

Kai finished his cup of sake, a light flush tinting his cheeks. "I took control of my grandfather's enterprise a year after the BEGA tournament. The old bastard is serving several life sentences so it was easy to expel all his flunkies without much opposition."

"So you are the CEO of your family's business?"

"I am the president and full owner of Hiwatari enterprise", Kai said bitterly with a frown.

Max furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, "Aren't you happy to have control over your family's business?"

Kai snorted loudly.

Tala answered instead, looking smug, "If you consider happiness being equivalent to sitting through meetings with people constantly trying to kiss your ass or undermine you through deception, Kai would be over the moon with joy. Several people think Kai is too young to be a company president, especially of a global enterprise his grandfather created. It's a wonder his hair hasn't turned white from stress."

Max watched Tala run a free hand through Kai's bangs affectionately. He felt nauseous again and placed his tea cup on the table gently.

"I was beginning to wonder, are the two of you involved?", Max injected as much innocence as he could into voice when he asked. He made his eyes look big and innocent when both men stared at him intently, Tala's hand dropping from Kai's hair.

Kai lowered his sake cup from his lips, "Yes, in a manner of speaking."

Tala shrugged his shoulders casually, "It's more of a sexual relationship than an emotional one. I met Kai on one of my trips and we hit it off. Years of animosity and pent up anger makes for great sex", he leered at Kai.

Max was floored. His eyes darted back and forth between them, his mind not comprehending.

"What?", he asked weakly.

"I work as a model now Max. I was recruited because of my fame as a beyblader and now I have a job that allows me to flaunt my body and make thousands for each show. I met Kai at a fashion show in Milan, Italy."

"I had been invited by a business associate. I initially refused but they wormed me into to going anyway", Kai defended himself.

"Long story short, we exchanged words after the show and from there, one thing lead to another", Tala ate the last bite of his steak lewdly, his tongue running over the tips of his chopsticks while eyeing Max.

Kai sighed wearily, "To put it crudely, we're fuck-buddies Max."

"Oh."

That was all he could say. No other words came to his scrambled brain and he floundered internally. On one mental hand, he was surprised they were upfront about their causal relationship. Years ago, neither man would have admitted to such an association. On the other mental hand, Max was happy they weren't exclusive. The crushing weight of guilt lifted somewhat knowing what he had done with Tala wouldn't be seen as an act of betrayal against Kai.

"Now that we got all the small talk out of the way, why don't we go relax somewhere and _burn_ some calories", Tala's voice dropped to sexy whisper.

Max shuddered, a spike of arousal warming his body.

"Hold it. You already had your fun earlier", Kai's disgruntled voice caused Max to freeze.

 _He knows!?_

Max's wide cerulean blue eyes met Kai's knowing amethyst ones.

"Busted", Tala sighed, glaring to the side.

"H-how?", Max's voice squeaked.

Kai cocked a manicured eyebrow, eyes giving him a lingering once over that reignited the warmth in Max's body, "I know Tala. He couldn't resist getting his hands on you for very long. Plus the maids ratted him out."

"Traitors."

"It's your own damn fault for not being patient. What if you had scared him off with your _affections_?"

Tala sighed again, only much longer, "I'm sorry Max. I shouldn't have come on to you like I did. I was wrong."

Max heard his sincerity even though he was sulking like a scolded child. Smiling hesitantly, Max wanted to clear up a few pressing questions on his mind first.

"I forgive you. I…I didn't really resist you as much as I should have."

"If you want to press charges against him I know a few good lawyers."

"Hey!"

Max shook his head frantically, reaching out and tugging on the closest sleeve of Kai's yukata. Kai's devious smirk frightened and aroused him but he would explore that at another time, "No, I don't want that. What I want is for both of you to be honest with me. What are your intentions for inviting me here? What do you want with me?"

His hand was captured by Kai's, calloused pale fingers gripping his own in a secure hold. His hand was pulled up, Max gasped. Thin soft lips feathered light kisses on each fingertip, amethyst eyes darkening to a deeper purple as they stared intently into his own eyes.

"We brought you here because we want you, Max."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. The Decision

_Recap:  
His hand was captured by Kai's, calloused pale fingers gripping his own in a secure hold. His hand was pulled up, Max gasped. Thin soft lips feathered light kisses on each fingertip, amethyst eyes darkening to a deeper purple as they stared intently into his own eyes._

 _"We brought you here because we want you, Max."_

* * *

Max couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open. He probably is doing a great impression of a fish.

"Wh-what-"

Kai's lips trailed sensually to the back of his hand. His warm breath sent delightful shivers through Max.

Tala leaned casually onto the table, one arm propped up and his chin resting comfortably in the palm of his hand, "It's been years since we last saw you. When did you leave Japan?"

Max blinked owlishly at Tala, his thoughts jumbling with each teasing touch of Kai's lips on his hand, "I..I left in the summer after the BEGA battle". Max gasped when he felt the slick swipe of a tongue on his knuckles, "My m-mom wanted me t-to go to high s-school in the USA."

Max closed his eyes tightly. He is trembling faintly, certain that Kai could feel it.

"Who's molesting our guest now?", Tala's grumble caused Max to flinch, snatching his violated hand from Kai's loose grip.

Kai glared at Tala, which the other returned by sticking out his tongue.

Max had opened his eyes just as Kai grabbed Tala's chin and kissed him deeply. Both men attacked each other's mouth with twisting tongues and nipping teeth. Max felt his eyes straining with how wide they got.

Short moans and groans accompanied the wet noise of lips moving feverishly against each other. Max felt heat flash throughout his body. They appeared to be devouring each other, as if the other was a delicious dessert and they wanted all of it. Flashes of twinning tongues and the lewd noise of slurping made him feel hotter and hotter. An interested twitch down below had him discreetly moving his hand to cover the rising bulge. Max watched as Kai pulled back slowly, his teeth pulling on Tala's bottom lip gently before they disconnected. Max gulped heavily, his breaths coming more rapidly.

Tala sighed, licking his bruised bottom lip teasingly, "My assistant is going to have a fit tomorrow."

"Why is that?", Kai murmured, eyes locked onto the pouty lips. He still held Tala's chin, his thumb caressing the soft skin slowly.

The pouty lips stretched into a saucy grin. Realizing he was staring, Max blinked hard and moved his eyes up. Heated ice blue eyes stared back, "Because I want to play hard and _rough_ ". The last bit was growled out deeply. Max shivered involuntarily, biting his lip to hold back any inappropriate noise.

Kai devious smirk came back, his eyes flickering to Max and back. "Yes", he purred, "but first, we have to be sure…"

Max tensed in apprehension.

His nonexistent love life didn't have any moments of sexual intimacy. He had dated only two people briefly in college. First was a woman his age and then a slightly older man. Both were more interested in sleeping with him than developing any meaningful relationship. They had entertained him with sweet kisses and the occasional grope or heavy petting but Max had drew the line at sex. He got called a number of unflattering names when they realized he wouldn't put out. Max had ended those relationships quickly and didn't venture into the dating scene anymore afterwards. He instead focused more on his studies and only flirted with anyone who approached him first. Though he flirted with women the most, he enjoyed the company of both genders. He wondered how his hosts would react if he told them.

Kai gave Tala a brief peck before turning and stalking over to Max on his hands and knees. Max anxiety went up a notch as the other man drew closer. He breathing hitched and he scooted away instinctively. Kai halted his retreat by capturing his hand. Max watched, paralyzed, as Kai drew closer. Max closed his eyes, flinching slightly as warm breath caressed his cheek. A quick brush a lips on his cheek followed by his ear being captured by said lips made him gasp. A wet tongue brushed over pierced lobe, teeth nipping gently as the mouth moved up the edge of his ear.

Max tilted his head to side, granting more access to Kai. The mouth quickly moved down from his ear to his exposed neck, kissing and biting the tender flesh gently. Kai trailed his tongue down to the juncture where Max's neck and shoulder met, thrilled by the shudder he got in response. Without hesitating, he latched onto the sensitive area and started working on making an impressive hickey. Max gasped, a low moan leaving his mouth. He just drew in a breath, ready to release another sigh, when he is swept up into a deep kiss. A tongue plundered his mouth, stealing his whimpering moans and barely letting him get air to properly breathe. Teeth sunk deeper into his shoulder causing Max to yelp.

"Sorry", Kai's deep voice husked, licking the bruised area in apology. Max felt hands trail up his arm and stomach, tugging at the yukata covering him.

Max squeaked in protest, planting a hand against each of their chests after accidentally brushing other areas and shoved each man away. Or tried to. They barely moved under his strength, simply leaning back but not letting go of their hold on him. Max took in deep breaths, getting his breathing under control.

"Wait", Max stammered as the hands started to trail pleasantly over his body. He squirmed out of their reach and held up a hand to keep them from following him. "Hold on a moment, I have something to tell you both before this….um, continues", Max blushed as he straightened and reclosed his yukata.

Both of his hosts looked to each other before nodding for him to continue. Max nodded, more to reassure himself. He squared his shoulders but kept his gaze focused on the tatami mats, "I…um..I want both of you to know that I…uh…really like both you."

Max could practically feel his face turning a brighter red at his impromptu confession. "I really like both of you as friends and p-possibly more…than friends. I guess my feelings had changed around…the BEGA tournament? Maybe…most likely. A-anyways, just to be clear, I find you both very attractive and I'm happy to see you both again after being apart for several years", he was rambling but he couldn't help it.

"Your affection for each other is tangible and I'm happy you both…uh, are together with your…arrangement. I'm sure you two would be good for each other if you made your relationship more exclusive", Max's gut twisted from his words. He could see the chemistry between the two, even with his limited dating experience. The two men may say they only 'use' each other for stress relief through physical means but, to Max, the few interactions he witnessed between them spoke of deeper emotions.

Tala scoffed, Max continued; speaking louder to prevent any interruptions, "I think it could work. I'm saying this because, while I'm very happy you find me attractive, I…I've never…" Here Max's words jumbled together as his panicked internally. He took a reassuring breath and carried on, aware of the pointed stare of his former captain. "I've never…been with anyone, physically I mean. I did date but only briefly. Nothing of substance that I wanted. I don't want to…do anything like that without…without it meaning something."

Max stopped talking, nervously fidgeting with his yukata's sleeves as he waited for his hosts to process what he had said. He smoothed out any forming wrinkles; it was a beautiful yukata, mostly like hand woven and dyed by a professional seamstress. Only the best for the Hiwatari family, Max mused silently. Back when he had started college, he had researched any information connected to Kai's family through various sources provided by his mother. He had been mostly curious about what he would find in the public and not-so-public records of his solitary captain. Most of the information he found he knew already or had witnessed: BIOVOLT. Very few articles spoke of a family that owned a billion dollar company with the surname Hiwatari. No mention of parents or other relatives, only Voltaire Hiwatari and his accomplishments as a business man.

Hearing a slight chuckle brought Max back from his wondering thoughts. He looked up hesitantly, apprehensive of their reactions. "We really picked a gem didn't we Kai", Tala chuckled; his usual smirk replaced by a small smile. Kai hummed in agreement.

"An honest confession needs an honest response. He practically bared his heart to us", Tala shifted to lean his shoulder against Kai's. "A fresh, pure snowflake. All ours for taking."

"We have our own confession to say Max. I honestly thought I would never have the opportunity. You always felt out of my reach, a carefree spirit that would never stop for me to catch", Kai spoke calmly, his gaze steady as his words.

"When I first met you, I honestly thought you were too hyper just like Tyson. Both of you were a pair that would get on my nerves no matter how much distance I tried to put between us. Even still, you always approached me with an open, honest smile and your feelings as clear as glass. At times, I wanted to know if I could break you, hurt you to see if you were made of glass like most people; but that was mostly my bitterness towards you being happy and carefree all the time."

"I secretly admire your beyblade skills and dedication to a defensive style of battle. No one else would take a risky beyblade style and perfect it like you have. You came close to defeating me more times than many people know. Each one of those times pushed me to do better even though defeating Tyson was my goal. You helped me grow, as a beyblader and as a person. Thank you", Kai said sincerely, his gaze soft that caused Max's heart to beat faster. "It took me a long time to accept my feelings for you were more than platonic. I want more than friendship and the occasional hello. Seeing you again, even under the circumstances of an accidental meeting, is more than I had hoped for."

Kai flushed and Max didn't stop himself from gapping at the visible shyness. He always thought Kai was handsome but cute too. Feelings of adoration tugged at him internally, making him want to hug and smother the other man for looking adorable.

Tala sighed, "I guess it's my turn. Though, how do I follow up after that bleeding heart confession? I think the sake got to his head. He never talks like that about anyone else." His ice blue eyes turned on to Max, "My feelings aren't so deep as lover boy here. I am attracted to you physically and I love to tease people I find cute. The kind of reactions I get from you are seriously arousing; it makes me want to keep teasing until I make a complete mess of you", he licked his lips.

Max shivered from his words.

So Kai had feelings for him but Tala didn't. Well, it wasn't as if Tala is complete stranger like his previous partners. Max had entertained the idea of dating Tala at one time. He likes the red head physically but had wondered if they would match emotionally too. Well, he had an answer from the man now. It was what he planned to do with the information that mattered now.

Max examined his feelings with the knowledge given to him. Two handsome men he knew for several years wanted him, for different reasons. They were brought together again by chance and they made a snap decision to act on their feelings even with possibility that he could rejected them. Honestly, Max already knew his answer to their offer.

He smiled, trying to be coy but probably failing, and loosened his yukata to expose his shoulders.

"Yes. I accept your offer. I want both of you if you'll have me."

Kai was the first to reach him, his hands holding Max's head gently as he pulled him into a deep kiss with a needy groan. Max opened his mouth, accepting Kai's tongue and participating fully this time. He brought a hand up to steady himself on Kai's shoulder while gaining some leverage in the kiss. Max caught a breath when Kai pulled back but Max didn't let him get far. This time he attacked the other's mouth, slipping his tongue between slack lips and tasting the heady flavors of Kai mixed with sake. Multiple hands were pulling off his yukata and rubbing his exposed skin. A bold hand went straight for between his legs, taking hold of his half hard penis. Max broke the kiss as his body jerked in pleasure. He moaned and gasped as the hand moved over his hardening flesh quickly, bringing it to full mast in seconds.

"Yes, that's the face I want to see. It feels good yeah?", Tala's voice filtered through Max's left ear to his brain. Max moaned in agreement before Tala kissed him. The red head's tongue attacked his mouth quickly and Max struggled to keep up as pleasure took over his senses.

Lips latched onto the right side of his neck, trailing steadily down with nips and kisses. Max's right nipple got caught between the greedy lips and it was worked to hardness. Max whimpered, his body confused between humping the hand still wrapped around him or pushing his chest forward for the lips to tease his flesh more.

Tala pulled back, panting and eyes gleaming with arousal, "I think we should take this to your room Kai. He looks ready to explode right here." He said that as he took away his hand. Max almost cried out at the loss.

Kai pulled back too, eyes darting over the rumpled mess they made of Max. He growled, "Let's go now before I take him right here on the floor." He grabbed Max's left arm, dipped down to his middle and deftly picked him up. Max blinked as the world spun and he found himself looking down at Kai's rear. He reached out and pinched the perky bump. A light slap landed on his ass and he squeaked.

"Do that again and I'm spanking you later", Kai warned playfully. Max flushed as Tala snickered in front of him.

"I think he might like that. He looks to be weighing his options", Max glared at the smirking red head that ratted him out. They were making their way through the mansion's hallways, luckily no servants have crossed their path.

A hand groped his ass and slapped it twice, causing his to jump and squirm with a noise of protest, "Hm, I think you may be on to something Tala", Kai agreed.

Max opened his mouth to deny feeling anything but was swept up in a brief kiss, "It's okay Max. We all have a bit of kink we secretly enjoy." Tala smirked at the dazed look of Max's face.

Max came back to himself when he was deposited gently on a large bed. The trip to Kai's room was shorter than he had expected. He glanced around the dimly lit room; taking in the sparse expensive furniture and personal touches of his former captain. The room is neat and tidy, more like an expensive hotel room than a personal sanctuary of the mansion's owner.

A touch to Max's ankle startled him and brought his attention to face forward. Kai is kneeling in front of him, hand still holding his foot, "Go to the middle of the bed Max". The light command made Max shiver. He scooted to the center of the bed, followed closely by Kai. Tala has disappeared. Max kept his yukata closed around his waist, suddenly reminded of his lack of under garments. Kai never broke contact with Max; his hand trailing up slowly to stop mid-calf when he noticed Max covering himself up again.

Nervous blue eyes avoided his own while Max moved his legs close together and covered any sight of his lower half. _'Adorable'_ , was Kai's thought. How had Max stayed innocent all this time? Kai smirked. _'Not for much longer'_

With their feelings newly exposed, Kai planned to make up for lost time.

Max watched, hyper aware, when Kai removed his hand from his leg. The hand moved slowly towards his face, its owner knowing any sudden movements might scare him. When slender fingers again became reacquainted with his cheek and jaw, Max let out a shuddering sigh. He let his eyes slip close as he pressed his face toward the gentle caress.

The hand was joined by its twin quickly. Both hands touched and traced his features for moment, calming Max's racing pulse. A puff of warm air brushed over his left cheek before soft lips moved over his own slack mouth. Max felt the soft pressure and he responded by pressing closer, blindly angling his head as a hand moved in his hair to steady him. The kiss is slow, soft caressing of lips, then the tip of a moist tongue moved over the seam of his mouth. Max granted access with a muted sigh, breath stolen away by a greedy, sensual tongue.

Max actively participated, flicking and twisting his own tongue as the kiss became hotter and wetter. Cracking his eyes open, it took him a moment to focus to move his free hand to Kai's shoulder and tug the loosened yukata to open more. Kai took the hint quickly, shrugging the rich silk off quickly before pressing Max to lay back on the plush bed. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Kai moved back just as another hand pulled the sash tied at his waist and further opened his yukata.

Max watched with half-lidded eyes as Tala pulled Kai into a deep kiss, having returned from wherever he disappeared to. He gasped when Kai's hand moved back to massage the inside of his leg, inching its way up. Trembling faintly with pleasure, Max took the opportunity to visually take in how much his former captain had changed over the years.

He eyes greedily took in the hard lines and sharp contours of defined muscles that Kai still kept up religiously even from his youth. His arms and chest were toned perfectly and held a strength Max wanted to feel wrapped around him. His drool-worthy abdominals were sculpted into a tight six pack that begged for to be peppered with kisses and bites. Max yearned to touch his pale skin; marked with numerous faded scars from years of hardship and driven determination to be the best. The erotic trail of faint black hair that lead down to a length of heat Max could feel pressed against his thigh caused saliva pool in his mouth.

Max gulped down the excess fluid and refocused on the tongue fest going on above him. As if sensing Max's returned attention, Tala released Kai's mouth and with quick, deft movements yanked Kai's yukata from the bed before removing his own with purposeful flair. Max's blush came back full force as he realized neither man cared for a drawn out strip tease at the moment.

Tala's body is toned and slim which benefited him greatly as model. His pale skin nearly matched Kai's except it was smooth and blemish free. Max's eyes didn't stop looking until it had followed the trimmed line of red hair to hardened flesh standing at attention. It twitched as he continued to look. It was long, longer than his own, and flushed a faint red with blood engorging it. Max felt his pulse increase as he switch his eyes to the warm heat pressing on his thigh. His eyes widened in shock.

' _It won't fit'_ , came his worried thought as he eyed the large, twitching penis belonging to his former captain. How in the hell had he missed _that_ back when they were teammates. Not that he made it his mission to size himself against his friends.

"You look frightened Max. Don't worry, it will make you feel _so good_ ", Tala voice moved closer as said man crawled over him. Max tore his gaze from the large phallus just in time to get kissed by the grinning red-head. Their eyes stayed open, Max feeling challenged as they each sought to break the other down. Max held on as long as he could but succumbed when hands found purchase on his chest and pinched his nipples.

"N-no fair", Max moaned when Tala moved down and attacked his neck. His hands grasped the other's upper arms, squirming as the hot mouth on his neck trailed bites down to his collarbone. Max moved his mouth to say something but his heavy breathing seized up again as warm digits took ahold of him between his legs.

Max couldn't stop his body's instant reaction; arching sharply and moaning loudly, almost dislodging Tala from his task of marking his collarbone. The red-head moved back to see what caused the extreme response. His pouty lips transformed into a wide lewd grin when he noticed the location of Kai's occupied hand.

"No underwear Max? How bold", the husky deep voice of the one hold his throbbing penis made Max whimper. Kai's hand didn't move, only held him as he waited for Tala to move to the opposite side of Max.

"Shall we unwrap our present Kai?"

"Way ahead of you", the shared smirks went unnoticed by a dazed Max.

With utmost care, Tala and Kai eased Max's yukata open; baring the younger man's body to their hungry eyes.

Max blinked after several moments of silence followed the opening of his silk barrier. He looked away from the ceiling to his soon-to-be lovers.

If looks could transform into action, Max would have been gobbled up in an instant. Kai's hand squeezed carefully around his penis; Max squirmed in pleasure as he breathing increased. The hand started to move over him, working him from base to tip. Every few strokes, Kai would flick his thumb over the leaking tip.

Max moaned as his hips moved to thrust with the hand; heat pooling to his stomach as his hands fisted the sheets beneath him. "So beautiful. I love that expression", Tala groaned in Max's unsuspecting ear. A tongue traced around the curved cartilage before lips closed on his earlobe to suckle. One hand went behind Max's head, massaging his tense neck. Another hand went to his hard nipples to flick and roll them.

Max eyes closed, unable to keep them open as the pleasure mounted steadily. His thoughts were scattering, unable to form a coherent sentence as garbled words left his mouth between gasps and moans. The hand on his penis moved more smoothly and faster, the leaking moisture of his pre-cum making the sensation feel even better. He was close, almost to the peak. Tala had moved to sucking his nipples, switching between them like they were sweet candy with different flavors.

The hand stopped suddenly causing Max to wail, "No! Don't stop". His eyes had snapped open, ready to snarl and hiss at the ceased stimulation until he watched a cocky smiling Kai swallow his penis whole. Max eyes rolled back as his hips thrusted up into the warm, sucking heat; mouth open from screaming, "Yes!"

One of his hands moved down to grip thick, soft hair; the owner moaning around his mouthful. Max let out a strangled noise as he repeatedly thrusted in to Kai's mouth; the other male following Max's haphazard thrusts for moment before pinning the shaky hips down and taking over. Warm heat surrounded Max's penis, sucking him in while a tongue danced over his flesh, taking swipes at his tip occasionally. Kai hummed around him which sent a crashing wave of pleasure through Max's nerves.

"S-so c-close. I can't—I can't", Max pleaded, tears falling from his eyes. Lips kissed him passionately, taking his breath and voice as the wonderful torture on his penis increased.

Milking the hardened flesh with lips, tongue and hand, Kai snuck his free hand between Max's spread legs to fondle and roll Max's heavy ball sack. The effect was immediate.

Body arching hard and locking up, Max screamed in to Tala's kiss as he climaxed in to Kai's mouth. Tala released him and watched fondly as Kai swallowed around Max's softening penis, gulping down the released semen before pulling away. Tala caught Kai's chin and lapped up the trail that escaped from the corner of his mouth; not stopping there as they shared in the taste of Max's semen through a slurping tongue kiss.

"He tastes delicious no?", Tala whispered against the other's lips. Kai licked his lips and smirked. Tala chuckled as he moved to the bedside table behind Kai and grabbed the items he went in search of before joining them. Holding up a jar of cream and two medium-sized rings, Tala smiled deviously at the intense gleam that entered Kai's darkened violet eyes, "Shall I do the honors?" Kai nodded then kissed him briefly.

Max felt drained as his mind slowly tried to piece his thoughts together. That was his first real blow job. He had got his first blow job by his crush and former captain, Kai Hiwatari. It had set his body on fire and almost blown his mind to shreds, pun intended. Feeling is starting to return to his heavy limbs when hands pulled him up to a sitting position. Max rolled his head forward and blinked blurrily at his sexy companions. "I hope we didn't wear you out so soon Maxy", came Tala's voice. Hands move him in to Kai's embrace and Tala flung the discard yukata off the bed.

Kai tilted Max's chin up, noting with satisfaction the dazed, blissful look on Max's face. He kissed the slack soft lips, slipping his tongue inside to coax its partner to play. Max responded slowly, the kiss intensifying as his body begun to respond again. He tasted himself on Kai's tongue. It wasn't overwhelming due to taste of sweet sake still flavoring Kai's kisses. Tala kissed Max's marked neck and whispered hotly in his reddened ear, "Are you ready for more Maxy? Do you want to continue?" Kai released his lips and Max shakily pulled his crumbling thoughts together.

He looked down and noticed the two hard penises jutting out from their respective owners. They had not sought their own satisfaction when they were focused on him. Max wearily eyed the penises again and recalled Tala's earlier words: _'Don't worry, it will make you feel so good'_. That's what he wanted, to feel good and make them feel good too. Face flushing bright red, Max inhaled a steady breath before letting it out slowly. He lifted his head and looked both men in the eyes, "Yes please. Make me feel good. I want to make you both feel good too".

Kai wasted no time in pulling Max in for another soul-sucking kiss while Tala moved around to Max's back and wrapped his arms around to get to his prize. His right hand wrapped around Max's soft penis, stroking and teasing it back to full hardness. Max pulled away from Kai's lips with a gasp, the sensitive nerves in his penis making him tremble and moan weakly. "Wait, I-I don't think—"Kai silenced his protest after capturing his hands in tight grip and dragging him into another kiss.

Tala worked Max up before slipping one of the rings over the hardening penis. He flicked and twisted his hand a few more times before grabbing the last ring and, with a bit of the cream, slipped the ring snuggly on to Kai's stiff penis. It was angry red at the tip and Tala didn't stop himself from kissing the pearly white semen beading at the top. Kai's sharp intake of breath made him snicker. Tala grabbed the jar of cream and scooped out some of the cloudy thick substance. The faint scent of jasmine drifted to Max's nose but he ignored it for curling his tongue around Kai's teasing one. The wet smacking of their kisses took away his attention from what Tala was doing next to him.

Making sure Max was completely distracted, Tala signaled for Kai to maneuver Max's body again which the other did. Kai pulled Max forward, positioning the man's legs outside of his own to keep them spread. Max found the courage to let his hands roam over Kai's body, palming the defined pectoral muscles, skimming his fingers lightly over hardened nipples; which earned him a gasp. He flicked the hard nubs shyly and when he got a positive noise of encouragement, Max did it again. He was wrapped up in teasing Kai that he didn't feel Tala's hands on his ass until the other slipped a slickened finger all the way inside.

Max tensed and jerked back, feeling hands steady him as panic set in quickly. "Relax Max, its okay", Kai soothed. Max had closed his eyes, fear replacing pleasure from the surprising sensation of something going _in_. Tala kissed Max's cheeks, murmuring words of encouragement, "Take deep breaths, it will start to feel good soon. That's it, breathe in and let it out slowly. I'm going to start moving it but you have to trust when I say that this is necessary. We don't want to hurt you".

Max nodded that he understood and continued taking deep breaths as he felt Tala slowly move the digit in and out of his anus. It was a weird feeling and Max didn't know if he could continue if this was how it felt. He did feel his anal muscles relaxing but it still felt weird having something moving around back there. "I'm going to add another finger now", Tala warned. Max nodded again, tensing in up when he felt another finger touch the outside ring of his anus. "He's tensing up", Tala remarked which made Max look at him. Of course he was tensing up. It seemed like a natural reaction to him since he knew to expect something more to go in. He was going to say so but he ended up letting out a strangled noise.

Kai, having seen Max's retort coming, wrapped his hand around his and Max's penises and started to jack them off together. The press of another penis against his own coupled with Kai's grip distracted Max quick enough for Tala to slip his next finger in without resistance. Max didn't look to have noticed the added finger so Tala continued to prep him. Max did notice when the third finger was pushed in since Tala seemed to be probing for something. Max realized his hips were moving to thrust back on the probing fingers while moving forward to push in to Kai's still hand. Kai was getting off on watching Max swaying between him and Tala; the man's soft gasps and pants fueling the inferno blazing in his gut.

When Max gasped sharply, trusting harder in to his hand before pushing back just as hard on Tala's fingers, both men watched avidly as Max shuddered from having his prostate stimulated. Tala jabbed the spot again and grinned wolfishly as Max whined and struggled to thrust either forward or backward to find his pleasure. He added more cream to his hand and continued prepping Max with a four finger, all the while pressing on Max's prostate to drive the man wild.

"He's ready", Tala sighed as he withdrew his fingers. Max whined as both men let him go where he most wanted their hands. Hands moved him to lie on his back, bending his legs at the knee and spreading them. He blinked his eyes open when nothing else happened. He looked and watched as Kai nibbled his way down Tala's chest. Latching onto a nipple, Kai used one hand to tease the remaining nipple while his free hand jerked off Tala's neglected penis. Tala moaned, running a hand into his hair to grip the red strands hard while his other hand rubbed over Kai's chiseled back muscles.

"Enough, I'm ready. Now go before I snag him first", Tala pushed Kai away gently. Kai stole one more kiss from him, "Thank you"; it was said with many emotions. Tala smiled, a gentle turn of his lips, that made him look more beautiful in Max's eyes. Max's heart skipped a beat when two sets of hungry eyes focused on him again. "Kai will get to have you first then I will have you all to myself little one", Tala purred with a dark promise.

Max shivered as a curl of pleasure made him feel bold to stretch his loose limbs and spread his open legs wider. Seeing the slack mouths of his audience made Max smile coyly, "I'm ready, as you said earlier". Kai was in front of him and positioning his aching penis at Max's entrance before the other could blink twice playfully. Max held his breath, eyes squinting as Kai leaned down to cover his body. "Relax", Kai murmured. Planting a hand near Max's head as he angled his hips to fit between Max's legs, Kai grasped Max's left leg and wrapped it around to his back; its twin following soon after. Kai bumped his hips gently against Max's ass, shallowly mimicking what was about to soon happen. He grasped Max's hip and with a guiding hand, pressed into the tight heat.

Max breath hitched from the instant pain he felt from the penetration. It stung sharply before receding into a dull throb as he breathed deeply to ease away his lingering fear. Being filled steadily caused the pain to be over quickly. He felt full, the feeling weird but thrilling at the same time. He wasn't a virgin anymore. Kai has claimed his innocence. He blinked away a stray tear as he noticed how still Kai had become. Max's eyes widened at the pained look on Kai's face and he suddenly became worried, "K-kai, are you okay?"

A gentle hand combed through his bangs, bringing his attention to Tala's amused face. "Oh, he's more than okay. Just the feeling of being inside you must be heaven if he is looking like that. Your moist, tight heat swallowing all of his penis and _massaging_ it for every drop of semen he has. I am eagerly waiting my turn to get to feel being inside you", Tala moaned wantonly, his free hand moving over his straining erection. Tala's words caused Kai to whine and shift slightly, making Max feel good with a jolt of pleasure. He turned back to see Kai's dark violet eyes staring adoringly at him. Max felt as if his heart was swelling. Moving his arms around Kai's faintly trembling shoulders and pulling him closer, Max said breathily, "Please, make me feel good Kai".

Kai moaned pitifully before he wrapped his arms around Max, pressed their bodies together, trapping Max's penis between their bodies, and then starting to thrust shallowly. Flashes of pleasure moved through Max as Kai's tip pressed against his prostate immediately, making him sigh and gasp as they established a steady rhythm. Kai picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster as he pressed Max more firmly into the bed's mattress. Max writhed as the sparks became stronger bursts of pleasure and he moaned louder. His hands caressed and smoothed over Kai's slick back, pressing and scratching as Kai pounded in to him.

Lewd sounds of wet skin slapping together coupled with feeling of Kai's hips hitting his upturned ass drove Max wild. He had dreamed of doing this for so long, wanting to experience it with a person he loves. Max buried a hand into Kai's thick hair and angled his head up to kiss him messily. "More, o-oh god. _Harder, faster_ ", Max panted wantonly between their gasping mouths. Kai growled deeply in response. He hammered his hips faster, moaning loudly with Max as their end rushed them quickly. They climbed higher and higher together, kissing and keening with need as they tried go over the edge. Kai opened his mouth and bit down on Max's shoulder as he his thrusted haphazardly into Max, hitting his prostate consistently. Their jerky movements and the tight press of their bodies provided enough stimulation to Max's trapped penis for him to climax.

Or at least he tried to.

Max's body spasmed and twitched wildly as his climax worked through him but his penis was still painfully hard. Kai thrusted a few more times before his dry orgasm made him violently shudder. Max groaned in confusion, blue eyes hazy with lust and confusion. Kai pulled out of him, moving back to lie on the tousled pillows nearby. A strange sense of emptiness followed and it only increased Max's confusion and ire. Tala's wide wicked grin made him freeze. "That, my dear Max, was your first taste of how a cock ring works. It denies you release until it is removed—ah, ah; no touching now. It's my turn". The words spoken to him were still processing through his lust fogged brain when Max felt himself be moved on to his hands and knees. A firm hand pressed his torso down until he rested of his forearms. Those same hands caressed his hips before they gripped them tightly. With a swift thrust, Tala buried his slimmer but longer penis into Max's anus.

Moaning from how the new positon made everything feel different, more arousing; Max only had a moment to breath before Tala set a quick pace. Penis stabbing his prostate dead on from the start, the pressure of orgasm built much quicker and soon enough, Max was dry orgasming within minutes. Max clutched the sheets hard as his body tightened response. "Oh yes, that's it. O-oh shit, so tight. Fuck, you feel _so_ good Max", Tala emphasized his praise by trusting harder. It was just as he had imagined; no, it felt way beyond that. Max is tight even after having Kai hump him like it was end of the world. Tala gasped as Max unconsciously tightened his anal muscles.

Max was becoming delirious with pleasure, his breath wheezing out as Tala groaned and growled while pounding into him. "Fuck, I'm c-close. I don't w-want it to end. Just a l-little more, just a little m-more", Tala moaned desperately. Max felt his body tightening as another dry orgasm ripped through him and made him scream in frustrated pleasure. "Fuck!", Tala cursed when Max's anal muscles clamped down on him. He pulled out just in time and jacked himself off vigorously before shooting his semen on to Max's bowed back, ass and legs. Some even landed in his hair which cause another generous spurt of semen to coat Max's right thigh.

Tala collapsed on his side followed soon by Max. Both of them trembling but for different reasons. Tala blinked stupidly up at the ceiling for a minute before he heaved himself up and looked over his companions. Max was writhing, hands gripping the sheets in death grips as he tried to stop himself from removing his cock ring to get his release. Kai was watching him squirm like a hungry shark ready to strike. Tala moved away from Max as Kai uncurled himself and prowled closer to Max. He felt a smile tug at his lips as Kai carefully picked Max up and kissed him deep, drawing the frazzled man into his strong arms. Tala watched with faint anticipation as Kai lifted Max's slack body over his near-purple penis and lowered him onto to it slowly. Max's drawn out moan stirred something in him and he noticed Kai was affected as well.

Max's arms moved weakly over Kai's shoulder, sapped of any strength to hold on properly. Half way seated inside Max, Kai held up him with one arm and used his free hand to release both of their cock rings. With a whispered confession, Kai slammed Max the rest of way down on to his penis and both cried out as they finally orgasmed explosively together. Max's arms, which had felt like limp noodles a second ago, clamped around Kai's back and neck. Kai held Max tighter as their bodies twitched and jerked, expressions almost frozen in painful, exhilarating release. As if one body, they both sagged against each other; arms still wrapped around each other.

Tala didn't feel left out. A warm bundle of feeling sprouted in his chest at the sight. He moved away quietly to get a rag to clean them up and give the newly formed couple a few minutes alone.

Tears of relief and love trailed down Max's face, his quiet sobs hushed away by gentle loving kisses. He opened his tired eyes and stared in awe at the look on Kai's face. Though they were both slick with sweat and semen, Kai's eyes were focused on him; eyes showing his love along with a gentle smile. Max could still hear the words that had pierced his foggy mind before it shattered from the force of his orgasm: _'I love you'_.

* * *

The morning after is quiet. Max basks in the sweet attention Kai devotes to him while they rock together in slow, deep rhythm. Kai holds him as he trembles, denying themselves their orgasms. This time without the use of cock rings; but through patience and gentle kisses before building the sweet pressure of release again and again. They orgasm together, not as explosively as last night, but just as meaningful when they both gasp out their affections.

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

* * *

Owari~


End file.
